Hidden life
by NamikazeMia
Summary: FemZero - It's time to finnaly reveal herself to the world as a girl. Zero is finnaly starting her life as a vampire that supresses all vampires, a DAMA NEGRA, and princess od the hunters read as she finds piece and aceptence of being a vampire, more powers and truths with widden lies not to mention love. warning: Femzero, Yuki bashing sorry, but i hate her
1. Chapter 1

_**Female Zero, not bad Ichiru, yuki bashing**_

_**Warning parings for Zero:**_

**- Ichiru**

**- Kaito**

**- Toga**

**- Kaien**

**- Rido( evil or good rido, your choise)**

**- Kaname**

**- Aidou**

**- Takuma**

**- Shiki**

**other**


	2. Chapter 2

A new day had started, the sun had rise and you could practically feel the calmness in the air until…

"- God dam it, I'm going to be late."-the scream was heard all over Cross Academy. This voice belonged to no other than Kiryu Zero, one ½ of the school perfects. Usually for a boy of the age of 15, 40 minutes to get ready to classes would be enough, but for a boy of 15, who happens to be a vampire hunter, a vampire in "part-time" and a girl, wasn't much.

Since the deaths of her parents, it was decided that until Zero was strong enough, she would be posing as a boy, no one but the hunters and the chairman knew about this. There were lots of secrets involving Zero other than being a hunter and a vampire. Secrets that if exposed would put Zero in extremely dangerous and live changing situations. One of them is the fact that she had one really rare bloodline that happened to be considerate more of a curse in her clan and kin. The history of that bloodline was unknown to everyone but a select few including herself, even Zero didn't know the whole thing. What she knew was that the DNA that she possessed appeared every 43500 in the Kiryu family. When her parents found out that she had it the description of their faces was said in one word and that would be horror. The "curse" was named _**Silver Blood**_, only appeared in females, and since her twin Ichiru was a male he was free from it. The women that had _**it**_ were called _dama negra. _If one of the Dama Negra were bitten by a pureblood vampire and turned the genes she had would eventually make her rank of vampire rise until she surpassed the rank of a pureblood. Not only that but their blood was rather appealing and gave the dama negra powers.

When the elders of the hunter council found out that Zero was bitten, they came with a seal that would suppress her vampire urges and made it impossible to raise her rank. But they knew it wouldn't last long and one day it would become useless but at least it could delay the transformation. If the word was out that there was a Dama Negra around, Zero would become target of many power hungry people especially vampires. Her blood could do wonders and given the fact that she would be stronger than a pureblood they would want her to give up her life as a huntress and bring to their world.

They would protect her. Do everything they could to make her live. Even though she was now a vampire she was still their princess and hope. Much like in the vampire world, they had the council but the hunters were still ruled by their king, whose blood was the most ancient being related to the first hunters. The last King happened to be Zero's dad. They never expected the king to have twins, but he did. Usually just like the vampires they would marry within the family so their blood could be preserved. But Ichiru was not feat to become king, he was the sick twin and they knew how much powerful young Zero was. This was the reason why they never made a written contract for a marriage proposal between the twins, despite the arguments the king gave.

2 months after the death of their king and queen and the disappearance of Ichiru, it was decided that Zero would stay with the ex-hunter Kaien Cross, and live with him hidden in her disguise until she reached the age of 16 when the mark of her clan would show and her powers increased.

The young woman got out of her bed in an amazing speed and took a quick shower. The time was coming; finally she didn't have to hide anymore. She was sick and tired of living a lie. Everyday waking up putting bandages around her chest, wearing tones of shirts at the same time so people wouldn't notice her curves, it was ridiculous. She didn't mind wearing boy's clothes she actually prefers them but to be always carful to not being notice it was innervating. Since she "became a boy" she hadn't seen how she really looked. She just saw herself as a boy.

She reached the classroom, and sit down. 5 minutes later Yuki arrived and came to her. The first time she met Yuki she knew there was more to her, she was not a simple human there was a fate scent of vampire around her, but sill Zero kept her mouth shut. Despite how annoying the younger girl was, she was ok in Zero's book. That didn't last long. One day, a pureblood vampire, named Kuran Kaname to Cross's house, the moment she saw him, she had attacked him, how she despised his kind, and the look in his eyes. From that moment, every time he visited she stayed in her corner and preferred to ignore him. Even now she rarely started fights with him and his dogs; she prefers to pretend they didn't exist. As the time passed Yuki started to become cockier, childish, and rude and not to mention slutty. When in front of the chairman and the pureblood she was an angel but behind she was an horrible person, she talked trash about people, hit on guys (who most responded since the other girls only had eyes to the night class) and her most favorite one pissing Zero of, trashing her to the headmaster who happened to believe the crap she told, (since about 2 years Zero had started to distance herself from Kaien living her completely alone in school). But at least the vampire still talked to one of her classmates that she happened to enjoy her company, yori, a silent student that talked when needed.

-"Hi zero how are you"- Yuki said in the most disgustingly sweet and fake voice Zero had ever heard.

-"Got sit and leave me alone."- Zero was trying her best to not jump on her and kick her ass. One thing she was really hoping to see was Yuki's and the night class expression when they find out Zero's not a he but rather a she. The time to her powers awaken was coming and they would find out sooner or later about her but Zero had already though about what would happened and decided she would expose herself 1 week before her birthday so when the seal started to disappear and her scent change, she would be gone to the hunters academy and the vampires wouldn't know about her being a dama negra. She was absolutely sure the kuran knew she was a vampire but he only knew she was bitten by shizuka, he thought she was just turning into a level E.

"-Whatever, just don't be late to the gate opening."- Yuki turned around swinging her hips as if she had something to show.


	3. Suspicion chap 2

I DON'T OWNE Vampire knight if I did zero would be a girl and Yuki would be dead.

WARNING: THIS IS BEFORE CANNON

* * *

**ZERO'S POV**

Finally classes are over. I swear to god that the teacher as something against me, a person can even close their eyes one second without being yelled at. Of course having Miss Brat of the century ratting you out to the professor doesn't help. Still even if I sleep in class and ditch my grades are still better than yuky's.

I get out of my seat and walk out of the classroom before someone stops me. I can feel the power rising in me and changing my blood, perhaps I will have to come out with my secret sooner. I will have a chat latter with Cross. That dam old man, every time we are alone he comes bugging me about my choices in what to do as soon as I "awaken". Asking what am I going to do, how my future will turn out. I may have kept my distance from him, but apparently is annoyance doesn't change at all.

* * *

First I had thought about telling people I'm a girl and then after the shock, I would continue in school until the end of the year but after r some more musings I came to think that it was a bad plan. The moment Kuran feels my power he will most certainly put me in a position to his favor. Since the first moment I saw him, I saw right through him. He plays with people and uses them as pawns in his little game of chest, I was always curious to know who was the queen he had to protect, I cut all my options and reach one: Yuki. He always treated her differently from others, it had to be her. But I wonder why. For some reason, knowing that he thinks of me only as pawn makes my chest hurt, Doesn´t matter the only reason why I'm doing this is my duty as future Queen of Hunters. I have to know everything that his happening with the dam leaches so my people can be safe. I never thought of me as one of _th_em. With the hunter seal I may be a level D, but the moment my transformation is complete I will be "superior" to a level A vampire to the point the only blood I need is my other half. Soul mates, what a ridiculous thought. But that's what the books say. I just going to end the day and tomorrow talk to the headmaster about what I will do.

**END ZERO'S POV**

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

Zero left the classroom and ran to the moon dorm gates. When she got there Yuki was already yelling and failing at the worst being ever created by Mother Nature, may someone say even worse than vampires. FANGIRLS!

-Kyhaahahahahahhahahah!- shouted most of strange beings

- Idol sempai…

-wild sempai!

Zero put her foot down gave them her most deadly glare and yelled:

-IF YOU DON'T PUT A SOCK IN IT, I WILL MAKE MY PERSONAL AFFAIR TO MAKE EACH ONE OF YOU CRY!

It was not necessary to say more, the moment those words came out of her mouth all the fangirls ran out screaming bloody murder. It was quite amusing actually.

Yuki waking up of her stupor raised her hand and tried to smack Zero in the head but to no avail since the young huntress gave a step to her left and Yuki fell with her face on the ground. Not even noticing the Vampires that were watching the whole thing the entire time.

_**15 MINUTS EARLIER Takuma's Pov**_

It was again time to walk the gates and I could already hear the screaming filling the air. I may show my happy face all the time but seriously those banshees need to calm the hell down. That's me saying it. The gates opened (still have no idea how maybe they are controlled by a remote) and watch as Zero Kiryu shouts at them making the girls ran away screaming for their lives. I only thought THANK YOU! My eyes scanned the area and they fall in the girl perfect, as usual she is useless, Kaname may care for her and be blinded by love or whatever it is but I and the others can see what she really is. The way she speaks to people like she was somewhat superior and her actions. There was even one day when Rima and Shiki caught her in the city with some guy, when their were ordered to kill a level E, and let's say that she was not in her best "position" if you say that being on your knees and the guy's pants down is one. Of course their lips were sealed, Kaname would never believe them after all she is his precious girl.

My eyes fall again in the "male" perfect, the first time I saw him was when I and Kaname went to the chairman's house to visit Yuki. He was in a corner of the room reading a book and only looked once at us, rather at Kaname and it was a look of pure disgust. I didn't mutter a word. I never stopped looking at the boy, no girl. That silver hair, those beautiful captivating violet eyes, it couldn't be a boy. But Kaname said he was so I let it go. I still have my doubts though. There is something about Kiryu Zero that I couldn't put my finger on. The boy was absolutely stunning. Male or female, vampire or human, he looked so… Enough of weird thoughts. What's wrong with me?

I see Yuki trying and may I say falling to hit Zero. She stumbles and fells on the floor.

**End takuma's pov**

* * *

Yuki fell on the floor and noticed that the night class was already there, so she took the moment to pretend she was hurt and started crying crocodile tears. Kuran Kaname that was in the front of the other vampires ran to her and help her up, he then turned to Zero with a ferocious glare making his whine colored eyes turn red.

What is wrong with you Kiryu letting a girl fall right into the floor.- the other vampires just shared a looked of WTF and Zero trying to keep herself for blowing The night dorms president head answered coolly:

If you are not blind Kuran-san you could easily see that she fall because of herself when trying to hit me and that those- she pointed to the tears- are completely fake. Now when you want to talk to someone try to see both sides, someone of your status should know this, now if you excuse me it's time to patrol and you need to go to class.

She turned around and left them there. Yuki had ceased her fake crying and cling to Kaname as her life depended on it. Kuran kept watching the huntress back as she disappeared. The rest of the vampires despite not showing it were disappointed in their leader and silently proud of the Kiryu. Not even one of them liked Yuki and they knew what type of person she was and they were pretty much disgusted with her but they couldn't do anything about it so the just cheered for the young dama negra in their heads.


	4. Chapter 3 Holy Crap! Takuma snoops

AIDO'S POV

Finally classes are over. Seriously, I would be a better teacher. that had got to be the most boring class ever. We arrive at the dorms, and I look at my classmates: Ruka his staring and practically drooling at the site of Kaname-sama, come on it's ridiculous, like he would ever look in her way, he only has eyes to Cross, have no idea why but honestly, but I don't care I m kind of sick and tired of being one of kaname's pet, of course it is in my nature to follow him but still I am not obliged to fawn over him and expect that one day he actually sees me, besides he's starting to get some rinkles I have noticed the other day. Just … horrible…yuck! What is up whit that?!

Doesn't matter, Kain is looking at Ruka longing for her, I have no idea what he sees in her, she's clearly head over heels with Kaname but to each is own. Takuma is smiling like the idiot he is, is that guy really a vampire, sometimes I think he is some kind of hybrid, hum… whatever. Shiki and Rima are grossing themselves in my poky as usual, wait my poky!? I really have to find a better stash.

My mind keeps wondering until I recall the scene at the gates opening. As usual the girls were all over me of course how couldn't they? Kiryu and Cross were there and like always Yuki doesn't do squat and Kiryu has to do it all. But today something was off with the vampire hunter; he seemed less focused like he was thinking about something. Over the time I have spent at this academy I quickly formed an opinion of the people surrounding me but I never could form one of him. And in the last couple of days is aura appears to be changing and so his scent. I never really notice the smell of his blood it was like there was nothing there but I thought it had to do with something with the fact that his a hunter. There is something in the back of my mind that tells me otherwise. I think it's time to do what I do best… SNOOPING!

END AIDO'S POV

Takuma's pov

I was dissolving a blood tablet in a glass when I noticed the look in Hanabusa's eyes. He people were to describe him; they most likely would say that he was an annoying idiot. He is far from that he is not only one of the smartest vampires on campus but observing to, of course he hides it all with his idiot faced.

I walked over to him and seat in the couch:

"Hey Aidou-san is something the matter? You looked very distracted. – I pointed out.

Yes I was thinking about Kiryu actually.

I raised a blond brow and seeing my questioning look he flushes and immediately replies:

It…it is just that I have noticed he is being acting a bit strange, well "Kiryu strange" and it's making me curious to what it's causing this behavior.

So I am not the only one that thinks this, well better 2 than 1, I mused.

Actually I am very glad you say that because it makes us two. I have notice this too and I am rather curious. I know it is not proper but what you think about some, well…- I searched for a word- "research"?

Aidou's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

Well of course my good friend, I thought you would never ask!

I stared at him confused.

-Hun? - was my best reply.

- I am trying on a new catch phrase.

My mind registers one word: IDIOT!


	5. Cahpter 4 Aidou's Shock

Zero walked to the chairman's office, she was going to talk to him, she was so anxious she didn't even bother showing up to patrol. _Let Yuki deal with it._ She thought.

She reached the door and without a second thought opened it.

Kaien Pov

The door to my office open's and Zero enters. It has been some time that I have talked with Zero alone. I know I haven't been fair with her, when it comes with yuki I know she provokes zero I keep letting her out of it. I kind of miss Zero-rin. I feel sorry for her and that she has to pretend to be someone else but it's for her own good. I have notice that her changing's are starting, I would like her to stay here during this time where she needs someone to protect her but I know how stubborn she is and that she needs to leave for her health.

I see the look in her eyes and don't even make an attempt of my childish behavior.

-The change it's starting sooner than expected, I have no idea why but I think it's better for me to leave at least for a while until my powers as a vampire and dama negra stabilize and I learn how to use them. The hunters need me so I will be paying them a visit, sort some things.

I look at her worried. Her birthday wasn't until 2 months and ½. This was starting too soon. She would pass through a lot. But it is her decision.

If you are sure, but you are still a child, you will be confronted by everyone, you will have to play the part of queen to your people, deal with two councils, two worlds, and new powers and more…- I trailed but she cut me off.

I stopped being a child the moment that women changed me… even before when I found out what I was. It doesn't matter. I have decided. Today I will pack, and in the morning before the students wake up I will leave. I have already contacted the elders and they prepared the Kiryu mansion, I will be living there for the meantime and since I mustn't be alone in this period of time, they have assigned Yagari shisou to stay with me. I likely will be attending the hunter's academy for a while and then maybe I will return. But I wouldn't count on it. The hunters are expecting to be with them and not in an academy filled with leaches. About telling the others, just tell them that I am a girl and was pretending to be a boy for personal reasons. No need to say more. If Kuran asks anything, you don't know, I don't care if he demands the truth you will not say a word. Goodbye!

She turned around and left without letting me say a word. I could only mutter:

-Good luck. God knows you will need it.

With all the agitation Nor Zero or Kaien noticed the 2 figures hiding in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 5 Now what to do! Aidou

TIME 5 AM

It didn't past a long time since the sun rise. The morning was chilling and it looked like a stormed was coming. In front of the front gates a girl walked in a car ready to start a new chapter of her life. It wouldn't be for a long time that the students of Cross Academy would lay their eyes in Kiryu Zero and when they did they would be in for a surprise.

8:30 AM

Yuki's Pov

I enter the classroom and go to my seat. I looked around and noticed that Zero hasn't showed up yet. He usually ditches school but today I haven't caught a glimpse of him neither the other student's. Yesterday he didn't show up for patrol and left me alone to do it if I catch him, he will see what's coming to him. How dare him!

He has been acting strange for a while not that he isn't already strange, but there is something with him that I can't put my finger on. Oh well, that idiot doesn't matter anyways.

The teacher enters the classroom and greats us with a fake tired smile:

-Ohayo mina!

- Ohayo sensei. - was his reply

He then turns to me and says:

Cross the headmaster has told me than after lessons to meet him in the night dorms, he will be there waiting.

The girls all looked at me pissed off. They hated that they couldn't be with their idols when I can. It's their problem it is not like they would look at them while they have me!

But is pretty strange for the headmaster meet me in the moon dorms. I will see what it is later.

End Yuki's POV

Moon Dorms 15PM

AIDO'S POV

Ok! I am nervous, I am extremely nervous. And why am I nervous you ask? Well my dear friend Takuma and I decided that snooping around to find out what was wrong with Kiryu was a good idea well it wasn't it was a bad idea and why? Maybe because yesterday when we decided that following Kiryu was a good lead so we came across the middle of a conversation that made our jaws drop. I couldn't believe my ears. Kiryu Zero the male perfect of Cross Academy, Vampire hunter that doesn't like to socialize is a _**Girl**_! Not only that but apparently he, excuse me, She is the soon to be QUENN OF HUNTERS, VAMPIRE, that come with a shock. And the one that almost make me faint if I haven't freeze over from shock a Dama Negra, now I don't know much about them, but for what I know they were rare humans that possessed unique genes that granted them powers. Takuma seem in the same shock that I was so after we heard that we decided to leave before we were discovered. What Takuma and I decided last night after the discovery of the year was still fresh in my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_We ran has fast as we could. We entered the dorms and takuma pulled me into his room. Shiki wasn't there so it was safe to talk._

_Ok that was some new interesting information. But at least I was right about something!_

_I looked at him gob smacked:_

_-You just heard all that and "interesting" is all you have to say!?And what do you mean you were right about something?_

_- Well since I met Zero 4 years ago I always thought that he wasn't a he but a she and apparently I was correct. Now what to do with this information?_

_- We do nothing and keep our mouths shut! - I hissed, which made takuma look at me half amused._

_- Never thought you would hide soothing like this much less to Kaname sama!- he quirk a brow at me._

_-it's just that for now Kiryu seems to have a lot in his er her mind and it is not like it is going to harm us and sooner or later she will have to come clean with it and people will find out that I don't deem necessary to say a word.- I trailed of_

_Takuma look me in the eye and started:_

_-Calm down Aidou I am of the same opinion Zero-chan, has a lot to deal with and doesn't need more problems so we will not speak of this to anyone not even Kaname. _

_- So Zero-chan Takuma?- I give him a teasing smile; he blushes and turns his face_

_-Shut up Aidou!_

_END FLASHBACK_

I will protect this knowledge, I don't know much about Kiryu just that her family was murdered by shizuka hio but I can't help but feel sorry for her having to carry such burdens alone. Kaname will not know that takuma and I know and I think that it is the best. It is strange that she is a hunter and we are supporting her but all this time she had never done a thing to us unless we stepped out of the line, she was fair so I will be fair to her. But I can't help but thinks how she will look in girls' clothes.

END AIDOU'S POV

Kaname's POV

The chairman asked me to collect the night class so he could talk to us. It's very strange he has never done this something his fishy. I keep thinking it has to do with the male perfect and soon to be level E. During the last week he has been changing how and why I don't know but he has. I should stop thinking about him he's just a pawn in my game he is the night with the duty to save the queen.

I soon dismissed my thoughts when the chairman and my Yuki enter the dorms and great us. I smile at them and pretend I don't hear the little voice in my head that says that maybe the parts of the pawns on my game are not correct. Specially the Queen.

End Kaname's POV

Little did Kaname know that things would be better if he had listened to that little voice.

KAIEN'S POV

This is it. It's time to give this little vampire's some heart attacks, maybe this will put them beating.

Night class, yuki, I have an announcement to make.


	7. Chp6 Half true comes out! Zero's a wha

Cross's POV

"Class I have called you hear to tell you some news…"- I stated nervously, I am sure many if not all will be delighted to hear that Zero is gone but I am not so sure if they will believe me if I say that Zero is a girl well let's see…

"What are the news?"- Kaname asked, is face stoic and emotionless as usual but his eyes hid a bit of curiosity, he must have noticed that Zero isn't here. Time to stop beating around the bush.

"Well I am here to say 2 things. The first is that as of today Kiryu-kun will not attend the academy anymore, or at least for a big period of time if not ever."- I stopped to let what I told them to sink in.

Yuki at first was shocked but then started ranting than he should had been gone for a long time, seeing this attitude from her made me knowledge all the times I had been unfair with Zero and I felt my heart ache.

Most of the vampires seemed or curious. Kiryu had been fair to them during the time she had spent in this school so they had nothing against her despite her being a hunter. Kuran-kun inner circle of vampires looked shocked with the exception of Ichijo and Aidou I may have to speak to them later. And last but not least Kaname that for 1 minute or 2 lost his mask of indifference but soon regained it and asked me:

"Chairman what reason has Kiryu-Kun to leave the academy, you are his guardian and in his "condition" don't you think it would be better and wiser for him to stay at school?"

KANAME'S POV

When Cross told us that Kiryu had left school and would probably never came back I was shocked. A sudden pain rose to my heart and I have no idea what it was for, but I recover my mask fast and asked the chairman why Kiryu would leave, he is the knight in my game, he's one of my pawns and he has a very important role he has to be yuki's shield besides soon he will fall to level E and I will use that opportunity to kill him. Arg… For some reason thinking of killing him pains me what is it? This felling.

"Well Kaname- Kun, the reasons for Kiryu's leaving are personal and I can guarantee you that his "Condition" is perfectly fine and you don't have to worry. The second subject that I am here to talk to you is going to be hard to believe but I assure you it is the absolute true…"- Cross started playing with his fingers and mumbling words that even us vampires couldn't figured out. I got annoyed and asked him:

"Well…"

"Zero is not who he seems to be… Actually it's more like who _**she**_ is."-every single vampire in this room looked at him with faces hard has stone trying to make out his words.

He said _**she **_as in a girl, a woman, female. He said she, Kiryu Zero is a she, a chick, someone who has breasts' and is able to produce life in their womb. A woman, with women parts… He said… My eyebrow twitches… I got up of my seat in the couch and when I was about to ask the chairman why he was making this stuff, up because there in no way I will believe that Kiryu Zero Vampire hunter and vampire is a freaking girl, Yuki beats me to it and as much as I lover she talks with her screeching voice making me want to gag:

"Hahahahah…chairman that's a good… like really Zero…a girl… he is quite girly I give you that but come on Zero a girl hahahahahahahahah"- she kept laughing and fell on the floor making a fool out of herself, her skirt that was already to short even shorter that the ones you are suppose to wear with your uniform rose and everybody was able to see her really and I mean really flashy underwear and short was not enough to describe it since even a thong would cover more than that. Seeing that everybody was looking at her she got up but with our vampire vision with could see that she even tried to pull the skirt more. I have never seen her doing something as embarrassing has this, what type of girl does those… these things? Certainly not a pureblood, ok now she's human but how shameful she's acting like she is not my dear girl anymore. But sick of this whole thing I turn to her: -"Yuki stop it you are embarrassing yourself."

3 rd Person POV

First the whole class was silent, than their faces melted into shock, as they tried to seek any traces of lies in the chairman words but found none. And then Cross's adopted daughter falls in the floor in none stop laughter showing her panties making the poor vampires go blind her look away in disgust but what shocked even more was when their precious leader scold her. Her! His precious girl.

Wanting to end this ridiculous discussion Kaien steps in and finishes:

"I am telling you this is no lie Zero is a girl, she has been hiding and pretending to be a boy, and I am not telling the reason why, it's nothing of your concern. Actually I only came here with the intention of telling you that she left. She is the one that asked me to tell you. Now if you excuse I have to go, the same to you Yuki. And for the rest you should go to class. Goodnight."

Saying this Kaien left leaving a fuming Yuki, a gaping Kaname and the others with a dumbstruck expression with the exception of Takuma and Aidou that shared looks saying that as from now it could only get worse.

_**In class**_

"I still can't believe that Kiryu is a girl and we didn't notice"- It has been like this since Cross left the night dorms. Ruka kept ranting out. She was never big fan of the silver head but finding that he had left school and than that he is a she it was a lot to take in.

Rima and Shiki, munched their poky has usual but were agitated as well. Kain showed surprised and shared a word here and there. He had looked at his cousin expecting a bigger rant than Ruka's but was shocked to see that he kept himself quiet in the corner of the classroom looking nervously in every way and stealing worried glances at Takuma. _**This two know something, better confront them tomorrow…**_he thought.

The most bizarre reaction was kaname's. He hadn't shared a word, or even an opinion he just kept watching the moon, the others noticed this and looked at him waiting for him to say or do something, he was freaking them out.

**Kaname's Pov**

While admiring the moon and the beautiful effect she had when reflected in the fountains water, my mind wondered to the silver head ex-perfect. All this time I thought I was always to steps ahead in the game. But apparently I wasn't.

Kiryu with her secrets was able to fool everyone and able to leave without being noticed and being found out. I am amazed at her skills of deception. Here I am next vampire king thinking that I know everything and that I am the one in control, and let something as big as this pass by without realizing what was in front of me. Now I remember in the past in one of my visits' to see my sister I took Takuma with me and he asked me if Zero was a girl, oh the irony. What intrigues me most is that I am relieved to know that Zero… wait since when do I call her Zero, urgh… I am actually glad to know that Kiryu is a girl, but why? Have I developed feelings for her? No, that is ridiculous I have always hated her, and she has only some use before I dispose of her myself. Something in the back of my mind tells me otherwise. Urgh so confusing.

Now the others are staring at me.

"Today we receives some shocking news but don't let this trouble you, it will be needed some time to get used to the idea of Kiryu-san being a girl and out of this academy but please don't think to much of it. I am sure this subject will die soon. We all had a full day (note: their day is our night) so please go rest."-I say this on the calmest voice I can muster. They nod and leave the room. I have only one thought in mind _**I need a drink .**_


	8. Chp7 leaving a new life

**warning: i dont own nothing, please tell me what paring you would like enjoy, the chap it's long this time 2114 words yhay.**

* * *

**Chairman office**

It had pass one week since Zero left and Kaien was finally able to summon Takuma and Aidou to his office, with the excuse of a project in which he needed the help of the two boys, in case the moon dorm president asked. He had noticed the look the two shared and he knew they had to know more about Zero's departure.

_Knock knock knock…_

Kaien raises his head from the paperwork he was reading letting some strands of his sand blonde hair fall shunning his eyes.

-"Come in."

The door opened letting in the two blond boys. Looking in blue and emerald green eyes the cross academy headmaster gestured for both of them to sit.

After one minute of silence Takuma broke the silence:

"So Chairman you called us, so what can we help you with?"

Since he was told that Cross wanted to speak with him about some project the green eyed blond started having some suspicion that this meeting would follow a completely different direction.

"Well I am going to cut the chase Takuma-kun Aidou-kun"- finishing this sentence the older blond lost all his cheerfulness and gain serious expression on his face.-"I noticed that when I told you and the night class about Zero-rin you did not shocked as the others but rather nervous which led me to the conclusion that the two of you already knew about that information if not more, so would you care to share the reason for your attitudes?"- His voice showed no trace of emotion just like is face which freaked out the two younger students that had never seen Kaien supporting such seriousness.

"Well …"- Takuma started but was cut off by Hanabusa.

"Two week ago we started to notice some changes in Kiryu so when we were getting more curious we decided to follow her, we didn't mean to spy or anything, but we ended up hearing your conversation"- He finished quickly.

Kaien sighed, this was getting really troublesome. He spoke:

"I am grateful for your honesty but I need you to swear to me that what you heard in this room 2 weeks ago will not be spread even if it is for Kaname. What you heard was some extremely important knowledge that if used in the wrong hands will create chaos. Zero is not ready to let people to know about her but I can assure you she will tell everyone about herself but until that time came's please don't say anything"- cross begged.

Both vampires stood up and Ichijo walked forward:

"We can assure you, headmaster that this knowledge will not leave this room, we both understand Kiryu-san position and we respect it"

Listening to this Kaien, regained his annoying-to-the-point-of-committing-bloody-murder-or-suicide-mood clapped his hands and dismissed them. _**Now is all up to you Zero…**_He thought.

* * *

**With zero…**

The figure got up and ran to her bathroom; she had forgotten the time and now was going to be late for school. She ended washing her silver hair and started drying it with a blue towel. It had been 7 days since she left. The young hunter signed. When she had first entered her old house, well more like mansion, she was greeted by her shisou that explained to her that as of that day we would release the seal that locked her vampire instincts so her changing wouldn't be that painful. She had been warned, becoming a Dama Negra would hurt, her blood would change and so her body but Zero hadn't expected it to be that painful.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Entering the mansion the huntress headed to the living room where she had sensed her teacher. Walking down the corridors of her old home, memories came into her mind. The birthdays, Christmas, the smiles her parents gave her and her brother, her brother…thinking of him only reminded her of that day, when her childhood died, because of a woman filled with remorse. She cursed, it was better to not think about it.**_

_**Reaching her destination she was greeted by the man with a hug that shocked, never in the years of knowing Yagari toga had the man showed any kind of affection for her. Seeing her discomfort the man let go of her and said:**_

"_**Well you know that I will be living with you and that you left earlier than expected because of the upcoming changing. I will explain what will happen so please don't interrupt me.**_

_**With becoming a dama negra your vampire status will raise, so I will have to break the seal on your neck or it will start to weaken you until you die. After that your body will start to change and so will your power and since it will most likely be noticed you will stay in the basement where I already put seals so no one will be able to sense it. The change will probably last for one or two days. You weren't told of what powers you will hold so please listen carefully…"**_

_**Zero was starting to get nervous; it's true she didn't know much about the subject but her sensei's face was scaring her.**_

…"_**the Dama Negras, possess the power to control one of 5 elements: water, fire, air, earth and the last "energy", the last is the rarest and it's said that whoever possesses it will be able to control the others, but no one is sure if it's true or not. It will take some time until you find your element. Now the most important things is your blood. The Dama Negras blood is more alluring that any other types of blood even a purebloods. But there is something more to it; Each dama negra has a specific power that no other has, the last Dama Negra had the power to write prophesies in forms of poems and the most memorable one was: " in the 12 week of the 5**__**th**__** month, in the last full moon, the one that will turn life itself upside down destroying it or saving will have to chose but must remember one thing not all paths will go left or right, some just continue…"; I am almost certain, believe it or not, that this prophesy speaks of you, and until the day that the last dama negra lived her prophesies were never wrong, so if the last one will happen I am sure you the one in it. And for what I understand you will need to make a decision that will saves us or kill us all, but let's not think of it much. We have to discuss what you will do as of today.**_

_**After you fully change into one dama negra I will place another seal, kind of like the one you have now, just for a while so you don't gain the interest of the vampires but you will still have your new powers. You will start classes in the hunter's academy, and train with me. The elders will start to put more pressure into you and Zero you will start to attend the meetings, don't bother much with them I will be at your side to share the pressure. I know it is a lot to take in but we should start the seal breaking now." – Tora finished looking at his student. He pitied her, a mere 16 year old with so much on her shoulders.**_

_**Zero gulped, this was so much to take in. Elements, new blood, prophesies, elders, it was so much and she is just a kid. What worried more was the prophesy, she just hoped her master was wrong she couldn't deal with making a choice that would put others future at risk. The huntress looked at her sensei and nodded.**_

"_**Let's start sensei."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Her master wasn't joking when he told it would hurt; it was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt. But she did recover in 1 day, this surprised Tora a lot, it just showed how powerful she was. She still hadn't discovered what her element was but shishou had said it would take a while. Zero was almost use to her new life with the exception of the way people treated her in the academy and in the association. They refer to her as hime-sama or Kiryu-sama, which she hated. She kept telling people to not add Sama but to no Havel, the best she got was Zero-sama.

It hadn't been long since she left but she already missed her old life already, the stupid remarks yuki gave her, even the night class, she was curious though. How had they reacted to her being a girl. She can just imagine the pure shock and disbelieve in their faces. She could bet that Yuki wouldn't believe. (How Wright she was)

She descended the stairs and walked out of the house, her long hair flowing with the wind. Her body did change with the transformation, her once short hair now reached her knees, she wanted to cut it but her master forbid it, he said that now she didn't have to pretend to be a boy anymore she should let it be long and so she complied despite thinking it was a ridiculous excuse. Her body that was already curvy had become even more feminine and her face more shaped. Most people that look at her say that she looks like angel, Zero never listens to them. She never care about how she looked and never believed to be a beauty, with the things that she had seen, what she was and what she had done, she thought of herself as the ugliest person that had ever existed.

What others with better eye noticed most were her eyes. They showed horrors, and spilled blood but at the same time they were beautiful like no one else's. Their lilac color warmth their eyes.

She closed the door and her face met a hard chest.

* * *

_**Yagari toga pov**_

"So how is your morning going _princess_?"- I asked her using the nickname she always hated, she scowled at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can go to school on my own? Seriously I don't need a bodyguard."- She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms giving her an incredible cute look that even I can help but blush.

"I have already warned you. I am to be at your side 24/7 like it or not, besides after I drop you at school I have a mission so…- I say the next words very fast, actually afraid of her reaction- you were aside to escorts to be with you while I can't."

I prepare myself for the upcoming explosion but am surprised to find her with a serene expression.

"Sigh…I understand, I can't say I like it but I know my position and I need to start acting like a leader, do you know who will be my escorts?

"I think you know them well. They will be 3. Miuki, Raido and the last Kaito"

**END YAGARI'S POV**

* * *

**Zero's Pov**

When he says those names my mouth hangs open. Kaito I have known him since I was a kid, he too was a student of shishou and I have always felt compelled to him, I kind of had a crush on him some years ago, but I never mention it. I knew it was just a passing by thing and it soon faded. Still I fell connected to him, but since my parents death I have avoided him, what would he think of be being a vampire. OK now I am a dama negra that with the exception of drinking their soul mates blood, I have almost nothing in common with vampires but still, will he be my friend? Arg…this is giving me a headache.

Miuki is a gorgeous red head girl that I was friends with too. She was funny, sarcastic at times but still enjoyable. I have always been on pair of the HA news so I know that she has become an amazing hunter; she uses daggers to fight and has an incredible aim.

Raido is a handsome raven haired boy, that is always to cheerful he kind of remembers me of Aidou sempai because he too is a big pervert. He hunts with a shotgun but sometimes uses a small sword.

I am nervous to see them again but happy too. Kaito is too old to go to school but Raido and Miuki aren't so finally I will have someone that hopefully will treat me like any other teenager.

"Ok master, let's go!"

We get into the car and leave.


	9. Cp8 Suprise, the new hunter

_**Warning:**_

_**I am sorry for the grammar in English I am only good at speaking but I will try to make it better I have made a poll to see who ends with zero please vote. She may date someone and then end it and find other…**_

* * *

**5 Months later…**

The time had flood by. A thunderstorm was coming. The winds were getting stronger and it had already started to rain.

3rd person's pov

Zero just knew it. This was not her day, she was positive of it! She had started her morning by being awaken by the freaking thunderstorm, she got to school late, and that wasn't her first time, not to mention the meeting she had with the council. She knew they were old has time, hell, even with the hunter's slow age everybody couldn't count the great and she meant GREAT amount of rinkles their faces held but to come to her asking to…urgh….

* * *

_FLASBACK_

_Zero arrived at the large room. It was quite simple. White walls, an only window to have some light, a round table in the middle of the room and a large collection, in the walls, of portraits of the many generations of royalty._

_The people attending were, Yagari Toga that came with Zero, the hunter's association president (that looked at her blankly but you could see in his eyes a mischievous glint that gave him an evil aura. Zero honestly had no idea if the otako was a dude or not, but the she/he creeper her out, she actually had suspicions about him but wasn't so sure) the 4 elders whose function was to help the king's decision and in this situation advise the heir to the throne and in certain circumstances help the Hunter's Association President. _

_She sat down feeling nervous, not for the meeting itself, she had attended several before and was used to it, but the meaning…that is what was worrying her. They had already discussed her status, they had no problems with her being a vampire since damas negras only needed to drink blood from their soul mate, vampires considerate them to be "goddesses" , but the hunters see them as an "equal", that unlike the vampires they are not beasts but beings with power that help them prevent bloodbaths. After all they are only born in hunter clans._

_Now that was her reason to be nervous, what could they possibly want? She was acting like a true princess. Except getting to school late sometimes, but hell, like the saying says "I am not late, everybody is just early", or something like that. She had etiquette, put up with condescending morons that only care about her status. She was acting like a lady, which was not her, so yhea she has some pretty dam good reasons to be nervous…_

_Good morning Kiryu-sama, please take a seat! - The only elder woman spoke. The older woman's face was blank but her eyes had something in it the young princess couldn't identify._

_She obeyed and sat down. After a minute of silence, one of the male elders cleared his throat._

_-we know that you are busy with your trainings, so we will cut to the chase. We summon you here to speak to you about two things. The first is that as of today you will be performing missions. We know you have a lot in your agenda but, Kiryu-sama, we understand your position but before everything you are still a hunter and per consequence you are needed in the field…-the elder briefly stopped so he could see the young girls' reaction._

_Zero watch them with an emotion free mask. That's part of what they wanted!? She was a hunter for Pete's sake! Of course she was going to be needed in mission. Do this people just like to waste precious time that was dam well needed. The young huntress straight herself in her seat and replied:_

_With all due respect, since I was born I was signed to be a hunter, I was trained in their arts, what you are telling me is nothing new. I know in times like this all hunters are needed and I am in age to become an official one. So don't look so troubled._

_The elder was about to speak until the president clapped his hands together and cut him off…_

_-"excellent! We already had an assignment prepared for you when the meeting ends. If you could, I apologize for not giving you any warning…_

_The Kiryu eyed him suspiciously:_

"_- of course there is no problem. I must be ready at any hour, but please reframe for doing the same next time."_

_-"of course, my apologies…- he apologized a second time without a single drop of regret in is voice, he sounded more amused than anything. __**What is he planning?**__ She thought._

_- Now that that is treated what was next?- when this words came out of her mouth, the others in the room tensed a bit and got nervous, well with the exception of the president, his smile just seem to grew wider and turned into a smirk, toga had suspicions of what they were going to talk and tensed as well._

_This time it was the elder woman's turn to speak again._

_-well hime-sama, with your brother's "disappearance" you were left as the only heir and someday in the future you will have to proclaim what's rightfully yours . Even before it was decided that you would be the queen people already knew you would rule since you were the strongest. Usually brother and sister get married to pass the bloodline to future generations, but since right now you are an only child, it is your duty to create an heir. We are not asking you to marry right now but to think about it. There is a problem right now you are 16. If by the time you reach 18, hime-sama hasn't found anyone we will be forced to find someone and arrange a marriage, preferable to someone strong able to increase your bloodline…_

_END FLASBACK_

* * *

Zero had only responded with an "_**I understand**_", picked her mission files and left the room without looking back.

* * *

_3 hours later in the middle of a deserted town…_

The huntress had felt them, the levels E's they were close. And it was good because there was some steam in her that needed to be bowled of.

She was so pissed off. How dare they mess with her life? Like it was not crappy before, they just have to snatch this stunt off their sleeves. If you had asked Kiryu zero 1 or 2 years before if she would rise to the throne and carried her bloodline she would laugh at your faces and say that this curse would die with her. She had no intentions to continuing leaving, she had nothing left, but soon she realized how wrong she was. For herself, she held nothing, no bonds, family but she had obligations. Obligation to her people, and knew this was necessary.

But hell if the dam hags were choosing the person she got to spent the rest of her life with. She had 2 years it was plenty of time, but now, there were some E's waiting for her.

* * *

_**5 hours before, at Cross Academy**_

It had been so long since the silver head perfect had left and cross academy didn't seem to change. Well there was one difference. With zero's departure, Yuki had spent almost every day in the nurse's room for being stomped on. The fan girls were definitely wild now!

Day class students, most girls but some boys too, were glad that now they could contemplate their idols without trouble but they actually missed the lilac eyed girl. She was their only chance to beat the night class in something and they were rather curious to know how she looked as a girl. It was kind of unbelievable. One day chairman cross walks trough they classroom doors and tells them that the silverette perfect with the most deathly death glare and secretly class hottie, was a girl! Of course no one believed him at the time. After some explanation in which the excuse for the deceiving was that it was a trick to see if the day class was at the same level of the night that made every girl saying **OHHHHH! **Leaving the boys staring at them mouths hanging and WTF leaving their mouths. But after some time they got used to the idea, except for yuki, in her head Kaien was still joking and zero was a guy, well she was up for a treat!

**MOON DORMS**

KNOCK KNOCK…

-"Come in."- Kaname's voice filled the room.

The door opened and Kain, Aidou, Takuma, Shiki and Rima came into view.

Kaname, that until that moment was turned watching the view from his window, didn't bother to look at them he just spoke:

"I call you all here because I have been warned there was in a city nearby a horde of level E vampires that need to be executed, given the fact that their number is quite large I will sent the five of you, dismisses"

They nodded and left the room.

* * *

**TAKUMA'S POV**

"A horde of level E's, hum… that is going to give us some work"- I say this with a warming smile and start humming to myself.

"Let's get this done with, it is not like those low levels are anything against us"- Aidou ciphered.

"Calm down Hanabusa, you shouldn't underestimate them. They may be weak against us alone but together they can cause damage"- Kain

"C'mon already"- Rima contributed with a bored voice.

* * *

**Back with Zero**

A scent of blood reached her; it was time she found them.

In a sudden movement, 10 level E's showed up in front of her.

"Little girl is a hunter, let's play"- it screeched and launched itself at Zero.

Bloody Rose, which was already in her hand, was shooting, and the vampire turned into dust.

"Bring it on! Leach"- she jumped from where she once stood and shoot again this time killing 3 more.

* * *

Zero had been killing them for almost 2 hours and they kept showing, this was unnerving her. She may be good but they weren't going to die soon if she kept shooting, they were to many, it was at this time that she was grateful for her recent trainings with her shishou, he had thought that in a situation like this she should learn how to use other weapons, she still didn't know her element but Yagari had taught her how to use swords.

Kiryu reached her back and took a long white Katana with some inscriptions written in black. It was beautiful. When her teacher presented it to her, she had fallen in love with the katana and soon became a pro in using it.

"Let's end this"- she cut the level E that was behind the building next to her in half.

Slashing, cutting, killing, this kept going until the hunter felt 5 knew presences that weren't so knew.

One of the vampires that was about to strike her in this moment of distraction was suddenly destroyed by a simple and clean cut.

"It seems the hunter's association sent someone to deal with this problem too!"- A very happy and hyperactive voice echoed through the street.

It was a voice she knew very well and that Zero didn't think would hear for a long time. She turned to face them:

"Ah! Ichijo-sempai, the five of you are a bit late! Don't you think?"

* * *

**Zero's pov**

If they are here in orders, they should have arrived long ago. Oh well, I wanted to go home soon anyways…

I turned and say to them:

"Ah! Ichijo-sempai, the five of you are a bit late! Don't you think?"

The moment they see my face, I just wished I had been recording this moment. It was freaking hilarious. I knew they had no idea how I look as a girl but this is too much!

Aidou's eyes pop out mouth gaping, making me want to drop on the floor and laugh like a maniac, Kain lost his cool and his jaw dropped, Shiki and Rima's usually stoic faces turned to shock and let the poky in their mouths drop. But the weirdest reaction was Ichijo's that stood frozen, his happy go lucky act long gone.

I really tried not to laugh but it wasn't the time more level E's were showing up ready to attack.

"I would assume you are here to finish them too, so if you want to stare do it when their dead please."

Without other notice I ran to the level E's and start killing them again.

**10 minutes earlier, Takuma's POV**

"Ah! Ichijo-sempai, the five of you are a bit late! Don't you think?"

The voice of the hunter cuts the air. It sounds so familiar and soft. The persons turn around and I felt my world stop. The hunter killing the level E's it was no other than Kiryu Zero, but not the "boy" Kiryu Zero the one with the overly large school uniform jacket, but the girl Kiryu Zero the one he had never seen.

I just stare at her. She is using a blood red gabardine that reaches a little above her knees showing her beautiful shaped legs, her long silver hair is tied in a fish-spine braid; her heart shaped face is illuminated by the moon and her lips are forming a light gentle smile. I couldn't believe. The ex-perfect that only needed one glare to make the female population ran away crying looked, in my eyes, like the most gorgeous creature I have ever met, even vampires that are born with beauty couldn't compare.

I was cut off my musings when she spoke again:

"I would assume you are here to finish them too, so if you want to stare do it when their dead please."

She went to fight again and we got out of our stupor. Kain was the first to speak.

" WOW"

* * *

yhay one more chappy, i am going to try to work on the other stories now by! zero will ber returning to cross academy in 3 to 5 chapters. it depends in how long i make them

vote the pairings in the poll i made


End file.
